24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured article candidates
Nominate and vote for the next Article of the Month here. Eligibility The only thing an article needs to be nominated is for it not to have been a previous Article of the Month. Everything else is up to the voters to decide! See a list of past Article of the Month here. See a list of past nominated articles here. How to nominate Please add your nominations below. You need to include the article name (linked to the article) and reasons why you think it should be nominated. Below is an example. Tony Almeida *'SUPPORT:' I think this article should be nominated because it is well written and has been collaberated on by a lot of people. Plus, he's a really cool character.'--24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC)' How to vote When voting, you should either write SUPPORT, REJECT or NEUTRAL beneath the nomination with your reasons. You msut be logged in when voting and you must sign your vote by adding --~~~~ to the end of your vote. Again, below is an example. Tony Almeida *'SUPPORT:' I think this article should be nominated because it is well written and has been collaberated on by a lot of people. Plus, he's a really cool character.'--24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC)' * SUPPORT: Yeah, Tony is really cool. The article is well written.--24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) * REJECT: This article is rubbish! --24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations Please nominate articles which highlight the wonderful work the editors have done with the 24 wiki. The winning article will become the feature article on the main page during the month of July. If you nominate a new article, please add "SUPPORT" and your reasons for nominating the article. If you are voting for an existing nominee, please add "SUPPORT", "REJECT" or "NEUTRAL" and any comments you have. Don't forget to timestamp your posts with ~~~~. On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * SUPPORT: I think this is a nicely formatted article featuring all known on-screen kills by Jack. It's also a different type of article (not a episode guide or character). I'm not sure how you would truncate an article like this, though, for showcasing on the front page. --Wydok 19:54, 2 June 2006 (UTC) * REJECT: The article is a list! A list shouldn't be added as a featured article! --King Kovifor 23:03, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ** Another Reason for me - The Main Page uses the introduction to an article... The intro is saying what can be the list and some requirements! * SUPPORT: List or not, this page is awesome. I'm hoping to have more time over the summer to contribute and update it a little, myself. It's beautifully put together, has pictures and plenty of links to other characters, locations, etc. We shouldn't be limiting the "type" of article for the Featured Article. I give this two thumbs up! Well, three... both of mine, and one of Random Assailant #2's. Awesome! -Kapoli 01:44, 9 June 2006 (UTC) * SUPPORT: I have grown to like this article. I have always imagined it as one of the things that would draw people to the site. I have been so busy I haven't been able to do more work on it, but I think this weekend I can top it off and we can have a kickass article on it. I think we need more creative ideas for articles, similar to MemoryAlpha, who has articles on all sorts of crazy things, like scotch. It's been a good collaboration and people seem to like it. - Xtreme680 05:47, 9 June 2006 (UTC) * WAFFLE: I love it, whether it's an article or a list. I do think it will draw people in. For the front page, we could pick one of the more memorable kills, like Bierko or Haas. But I also think it should be done - that is, the list should be complete - before it's the featured article. --StBacchus 20:41, 9 June 2006 (UTC) * SUPPORT: Now, this has a few votes, we should try to finish it up. I will try to add some, but I don't have the ability to screen capture. Someone else will have to do that.-CWY2190 20:55, 9 June 2006 (UTC)